


The Very Best

by xRoseHazukix



Series: Pokemon AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Champion!Levi, Eren Just Wants to be the Very Best, Evil Organizations, F/F, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Gym Leaders - Freeform, I Like to Call Jean a Horse, Kinda the Same Setting?, Long Journies, Lots and Lots of Pokemon, M/M, Multi, Pokemon Shifters, Professor!Hange, Rival!Jean, Slow Burn, Trainer!Armin, Trainer!Eren, Trainer!Mikasa, Traveling, Who Will Catch 'Em All?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseHazukix/pseuds/xRoseHazukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago Eren Jaeger's life was ruined by a Rouge Colossal Regigigas and since then Eren swore he would find out what was really behind that event. For that to happen, however, he needed to become Champion, which was easier said than done. No matter, Eren's mind is set. How hard can it be to be a Pokemon trainer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it....I made a Pokemon AU....my life....drained. I'll try to update this as much as I can, but school starts for me this Friday so....

_We were all happy. Though all four of us had to squeeze into a small two room, one bath house, we were happy. Mikasa and I sat at the table watching Mom cook, Dad filled out some paperwork on the kitchen island as Dad’s Klefki floated around and Mom’s Audino hummed a peaceful tone. Mikasa and I were vehemently arguing which starter Pokemon was the best. Mom long ago gave up trying to settle our dispute. That’s when we heard a large rumble. I perked up immediately thinking that it was another surprise Pokemon festival Shinganshina Town was famous for those._

_I rushed outside with Mikasa quickly following hoping to get a quick glimpse out of before we were both headed inside for dinner. The sight we were met with will never leave me for as long as I will live. Peaking over Wall Maria was a Regigigas making odd mechanical clicks._ Wall Maria was 50 meters high and Regigigas was only about four meters from what I read in class. How was that possible?

 _Before my mind could even comprehend what was happening, the section of Wall Maria that protected Shinganshina Town from outside threats fell into pieces._ What? Why was it doing that? I thought it was a kind and friendly toward humans? Why would it let in Rouges? Unless _-_

 _I was pulled from my thoughts when a heard a morbid symphony of screams echo throughout our small town. Rouge Pokemon was spilling through the large, new opening. They were attacking humans and swallowing them whole. I could feel something pulling me. I looked down and saw that my feet were moving, I glanced up and saw Mikasa’s red scarf whipping around._ Were we moving?

                   _We were about to round a corner when I dared to glance back. Our house was crushed by a large piece of debris from Maria. Images of happy joy filled days flitted through my mind before I let out the scream I was holding in._

_That was the last day of my normal life._

* * *

* * *

 

                   That was five years ago and today was the day that I would receive my first starter Pokemon. After the chaos that the Colossal Regigigas caused, Shinganshina Town was abandoned and the handful of survivors were evacuated to the nearest, safest place, that was Trost City. I was relieved when I saw Armin, my long time best friend, one the boat filled with survivors.

                   The three of us walked to the temporary Professor lab stationed here to administer Pokemon. It was a rare peaceful moment; I was joking about how stressed Armin was over the latest finals when we weren’t going to spend another year in that crummy school. Armin was whining out a pitiful defense and Mikasa was silent, as always, enjoying the passing breeze.

                   When the lab came into view, I sprinted for it. I was excited, but who wouldn’t be? I was getting my first Pokemon at the age of fifteen, nothing could ruin this moment. I heard Mikasa and Armin running after me, but I couldn’t slow down for them. I didn’t want another second separating me from the new friend I was about to make.

                   I burst through the doors and was about to yell for the Professor when I saw a face I never wanted to see. Why did fate always had to prove me wrong? I did nothing to deserve such punishment.

                   The two tone bastard scoffed at my over eagerness and crossed his arms over his chest. “It seems a suicidal idiot can’t contain his excitement.”

                   “And it seems an ass is still disappointed that Ponyta isn’t a starter Pokemon, but don’t worry I heard you could catch one right outside of the city.” I retorted back and huffed a sigh. I thought we beat this horse here. Jean scowled and turned away from me. Good, I didn’t want pony boy to ruin my chances of me getting my starter. Mikasa and Armin then choose that moment to walk through the front doors. The blonde out of breath and sweating while the raven didn’t seem phased at all.

 

* * *

 

                   After forever and a half, a woman stepped into the entry way talking animatedly through a phone. She had dark brown hair that was pulled up into a high sloppy ponytail and bright dark brown eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. The woman also had a dingy, off-white lab coat and underneath was a crumpled orange shirt and stained brown slacks. Was she a lab assistant?

                   “Don’t worry Tiny Champion. Oh! I have four more new trainers! I have to go- Awww…he hung up…OH WELL! Hello~.” The crazed woman greeted us with a wide and toothy smile. She was met with only stunned silence, but that didn’t stop her at all. She slipped her phone into her front pocket of her coat and whipped out a clipboard from, what appeared to be, thin air.

                   “I’m Professor Zoe and I will be giving out your Pokemon today!” She sang and spun around as if she was in some distorted play. Wait…. SHE WAS THE PROFESSOR?! Unsurprisingly, Mikasa was the first to break from the stupor and asked where the Pokemon were being held. The Professor giggled and asked for us to follow her to the back.

 

* * *

 

                   The four of us were lead into a close enclosure that was filled with bright sunlight and beautiful trees bearing fruit. I pondered whether I could eat any when I called to attention. There was small wind coursing through the building and from the distance I could see a tacky looking volcano surrounded by sand and across from that was large and deep looking lake.

                   “Okay lovelies, I need your names please and then you preferred starter choice.” I jumped at her words and pushed Jean away from her. Horses shouldn’t get the first choice.

                   “Eren Jaeger, ma’am! Charmander!” I yelled and saluted. Mikasa scoffed at my choice and Jean growled from the rough push. I literally couldn’t care, however, I was just excited that I was going to receive my first Pokemon. Professor Zoe cackled from our actions. Why would she condone a blatant act of violence like that? But then again…. Why did she look like she just spent three years living outside with only the rain as her shower?

                   “Eren, huh? You really are eager! I like that.” She gave me another smile and turned around to face away from me, “Follow me, I’ll be leading you to the Fire-type exhibit!”

                   I couldn’t contain my jump for joy and hurriedly followed her. I couldn’t wait for the adventures that awaited me and this was simply just the first step!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are getting Pokemon~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to go up the day after the first, but SCHOOL STARTED. And yes, I went to school in July. I hated it and now my life is over. Don't worry, I'll suffer, but you'll still get to Eren go on a Pokemon journey.

The professor led me to the tacky looking volcano. Surrounding the fake volcano was scattered sand and I could feel the heat through my new running shoes. Scattered along the edges were bushes decorated with plump, ripe berries. I was amazed by the habitat made exclusively for Fire-type starters. The attention to detail was astonishing, even the sun rays seemed to shine harsher in this one area. What was more amazing was the fact that Professor Zoe designed these habitats.

                   The professor knelt on the ground and started to make an odd cooing sound. “What is she doing?” Armin’s voice called from behind me. I shrugged absently and watched the strange display. Why would Armin question anything this Professor do? Suddenly, the bushes to Professor Zoe’s right started to tremble. We all watched rapt in awe as a small orange lizard walked out from the bush. The Fire type wrapped it’s long, orange tail around its body as if it was a safety blanket.

                   “Hey, buddy. Eren wants to be your new friend.” Professor Zoe in a quiet and gentle voice. I was surprised that someone who was so loud and demented could be so calm and tender to another living being. The tiny lizard peeked up at me, but once our eyes met the Charmander’s bright blue eyes flitted away and back to the female in front of it. The brunette woman held out her arms and the Charmander charged into her safe embrace. She stood up with the Pokemon tightly held in her arms and turned to the four trainers.

                   “This is Charmander, as you can tell. Be careful, he’s very shy.” She held out her arms, offering the small Pokemon. I reached out and attempted to touch his smooth looking scales, but he flinched back. I snatched by hand back, not wanting to scare my potential new friend the first day we met. Professor Zoe gave me a sympathetic smile and reached for her belt hidden under her belt. She pulled a small red and white orb and clicked the white button in the middle. The ball enlarged and she tossed it to me and I caught it. I rolled the ball in my palm for a second then looked up.

                   “You should call back your new Pokemon, Eren.” Professor Zoe gave me an odd motherly smile. The smile seemed sad, but it was oddly sad. I nodded numbly and held out the ball to the Charmander.

                   “Return, um….” I paused for a second and moved the ball away from the Pokemon. I could feel the confused looks on my back, but I couldn’t care at the moment. I was taught that giving nicknames to Pokemon increased the growth of trust and friendship between trainers and Pokemon. I should give Charmander a name so he won’t feel so scared of me. I frowned and thought of the possible name possibilities that would fit a future blazing dragon-not-dragon. Seconds passed with only the noise of rustling leaves to fill void.

                   “OH!” I shouted which made everyone flinch from my sudden outbursts. I ignored my friends’ and Jean’s scowl and held up the Pokeball with renewed confidence. “Return, Rouge!” A beam of red light hit the orange lizard and sucked the Pokemon into the sphere. The ball shook and my face balled up, why was the ball shaking? Didn’t this Pokeball belong to this Pokemon?

                   “Eren, you scared me for a sec there,” Professor Zoe spoke up, “I thought you would change your mind because of Charmander’s nature, you wouldn’t be the first.” She sighed with sad eyes, but that had to be my imagination because she perked right up, pulled out her clipboard (from nowhere) and hurriedly scribbled on it.

                   “Who’s next?” Jean was about to walk up but again was interrupted with a swift kick to the side. The raven haired woman readjusted her scarlet scarf and walked in front of me.

                   “I would like to go next,” Mikasa spoke in a small, but strong voice. The Professor ignored another transgression of violence and smiled at the younger girl.

                   “What is the starter you want?”

                   “Froakie,” Mikasa said without hesitation. The brunette nodded and started to walk toward the large lake. As we made our way to the Water type enclosure I analyzed the sphere laying in my palm. I didn’t understand why the ball shook, but I didn’t want to fret over small facts. It just bothered me ridiculously. Our surroundings slowly started to shift to cooler weather and less light, but enough for the sunlight to shine through the overhanging tree tops. It was eerily beautiful, I almost half excepted to see a Suicune to be prancing along the water’s surface.

                   Professor Zoe once again knelt to the ground, but instead of cooing she made a throating croaking noise. It was soothing to listen to and I wondered if she had a unique call for every starter here. Time seemed to pass at a small crawl with no results from our patience. The ever patient Mikasa crossed her arms over her chest and gave a small huff. She cocked her hip out and small frown graced her unusually stoic face. “Nothing has happen-“ She was about to start bitching out the spectacled professor when a blue blur dropped from the treetops with a flourish of green leaves.

                   We all watched in shock and awe as a blue frog with a white mane made of bubbles made a pose. The professor stood and clapped with a loud whoop. The light blue Pokemon poked out its chest and smiled with a cocky expression. Armin and I exchanged puzzled looks and looked back at the Froakie.

                   “This is Froakie, she’s sort of an actor. I’m going to miss her during game nights.” Professor Zoe heaved out a sad sigh and the female Pokemon patted her shin in halfhearted soothing manner. She wiped away a fake tear from her eyes and reached behind her to retrieve Froakie’s respective Pokeball. Without looking at the raven haired woman she threw the orb. Mikasa plucked the Pokeball from the air and made her way to stand in front of small Pokemon.

                   “One day you’ll stand on an equal height as me. I will give you a name that fits so. Come back, Gundam.” Mikasa aimed the red beam of energy to her first Pokemon and the Pokemon returned to her Pokeball. The Pokeball was still in Mikasa’s hand, she nodded, clicked the middle button to shrink the ball, and snapped the ball onto her trainer belt. Wordlessly, she made her way to the back of the group near me and stood silent.

                   Zoe clapped her hands together and asked who was next for retrieving their first Pokemon. Jean looked worriedly at Armin as if the sweet blonde cupcake could hurt anyone or anything. Even a horse like Jean was blessed with Armin’s kindness.

                   “Go ahead Jean. I know you want a Water starter too.” Jean swallowed with unease and stepped to the front. Zoe whipped out her magical clipboard, made some notes, and asked pony boy with a wide smile.

                   “I want a Mudkip, please?” Jean always had a cocky and proud exterior, but inside he was the same as any other teenager. Unsure. The professor said nothing but simply pointed to the blue lake. There was something mischievous twinkling in her big brown eyes, but I wasn’t a good enough person to warn Jean. After all, when we were first moved here he treated us like second class citizens, but after ‘Kasa beat the shit out of him the third time he seemed to get the message.

                   Jean walked up to the crystal clear pool and leaned over to peer into the depths. Jean got closer and closer to the surface until I was hoping that he would fall over, but something better happened. A blue fin gradually appeared above the water. It was obvious to whom the fin belonged to and Jean smirked.

                   “Hey, buddy. I’m going to be-“ Jean was halfway through his introduction when a strong jet of water smashed into his face. Jean launched himself back, sputtering on some of the water that made its way into his mouth. “What the hell!”

                   Everyone fell into a fit of laughter, the professor’s being the loudest of course. Jean looked over his shoulder and gave us his signature horse glare, which only made us laugh louder. Jean wiped off the face on his face and stood up with a huff of breath.

                   “Isn’t it bad luck for a horse to get wet?” I said through my laughter. Armin elbowed me lightly for making him laugh even louder and fell to the ground, his knees too weak to support him. While our laughter rang through the area, the blue and orange Pokemon waddle onto the shore. The Mudkip chirped loudly and gained our attentions. Jean sat up, still on the ground, and glared at the Water-type.

                   “You’re an ass you know that?” Horse boy leaned over and picked up the Pokemon by its midsection. The Pokemon smiled and chirped happily in joy. We could see that Jean was trying to repress his smile, but wasn’t successful.

                   “What are you going to name her?” Professor Zoe asked from behind him. Jean tilted his head (in a very horse-like manner) and hummed aloud.

                   “I’ll name her Marcie. Give me the Pokeball Professor.” Jean turned around, with Marcie still in his hands (hooves). Professor Zoe once again reached for her belt, pulled off the Pokeball belonging to Marcie, and tossed it to Jean.

 

* * *

 

                   After Marcie was safely back in her Pokeball, Pro. Zoe pulled her clipboard out from another dimension, scribbled down some notes and turned to the last to receive a Pokemon. “Armin, what would you like for a starter?

                   The blonde angel coconut gave her a sheepish smile and pointed his thumb behind his shoulder. “I saw my partner at the front of the enclosure.” The female professor seemed surprised from the statement, but quickly recovered and smiled wickedly.

                   “You’re very observant, aren’t you?” Armin nodded, spun on his heel, and started to walk back toward the Grass type habitat. How did Armin see any Pokemon? From what I could tell no Pokemon came out other than the Pokemon Zoe called for. The blonde coconut was always filled with surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I promised first Gym, but that felt so rushed, so instead let's draw it out some, yeah? Next chapter: Armin gets his starter, some get their second Mon and we go out and meet some new friends.  
> (What do you think the seconds Mons will be and for who)  
> (I'm not going for the most orthodox teams here...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step into Ragako Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After about three thousand years of me being dead to the world...I update two works in one day! I'm on a roll. Some of the reasons for my absence is school, family, and BTS. Yeah, that group is VERY distracting. My bias? Suga, J-Hope, and Jin. Those three are amazing. (Insert fangiriling and a disgusting amount of hearts) Anywhore, what Pokemon do you think these four trainers will catch? And all of these Pokemon are getting nicknames. What nicknames will they recieve?

Armin lead us back to very front of the enclosure, which held the Grass type starters, all the while scanning the treetops that surrounded us. Every time one of us tried to question the blonde he would hush us and Professor Zoe would attempt to giggle under her breath, but nothing was subtle about her. We were a few yards from the door when Armin stopped mid-stride and exclaimed “Ah ha!” He made a quick beeline to the largest tree in the entire enclosure.

                   Leaning against the tree was a small green Pokemon with a red underbelly and happily munching on a Pecha berry. Armin kneeled down and sat with his back resting on the tree. He tilted his head toward the Treeko and asked: “Why were you watching us?”

The Gecko Pokemon shrugged its shoulders and scarfed down the remnants of the Pecha Berry and got off the tree. The Treeko walked to the Pokemon Professor and held its palm up to her with an impatient expression. She hurriedly pulled a Pokeball from her belt and gave it to the small Grass-type Pokemon. We all watched in stunned silence as the Treeko turned on its heel and ran back to Armin and gifted him with the Pokeball.

The magical Professor pulled out her disappearing clipboard and wrote some notes while explaining the spectacle that was this Treeko. “This Treeko is male and he is quite smart, though he hates to admit.” As she uttered those words the Pokemon whipped around a spat a seed at her face. The Professor spun out of the direction of the attack and cackled out loud.

“I’m going to miss you; you remind me of another angry short stack.” The Treeko huffed and turned back to his future partner. Armin gave the Pokemon an impossibly bright smile and rubbed the top of his head.

“I’m going to need a smart partner to help me, will you help?” The poor Treeko fell for the honey trap. He blushed bright red and nodded eagerly. Armin just smiled brighter (I swear a Pokemon just used Sunny Day or something) and hummed.

“You’re going to need a name then.” Armin placed his index finger on his chin and looked skyward for approximately three seconds before he faced him again with a snap of his fingers. “Do you like the name, Kent?”

The Treeko made the same gesture before he snapped his fingers and chirped in agreement. The blonde coconut stood up, dusting off some dirt from his blue shorts, and held the sphere out to Kent.

 

The Professor escorted us back to the lobby all the while writing down notes on her magical clipboard. When we reached the door she turned around in a showy fashion cackled wickedly.

“I’m so glad you chose those Pokemon because those were the last ones. More were being brought in tomorrow. Where you guys going next?”

“I don’t know about these losers, but I’m heading to Ragako Forest to train and then meet up with some friends,” Jean said with a puffed out chest. The three of us looked at each other for a second, wondering when or how horse face managed to get friends that none of us heard of before.

“I call bullshit. Horses can’t make friends.”

“What was that Jaeger?! You jealous that you only have those two?”

“These two and I are headed to Ragako Forest to train and maybe catch a second mon.”

“Like hell, you-“ Jean’s sentence was cut off when Professor Zoe raised her hand. The quirky professor clasped her hands together and shot us down with a wicked smile and suggested,

“You should all head to Ragako Forest, I’m aware that they are some very rare Pokemon there and I would love for you to gather more information for me.”

“Isn’t that what a Pokemon assistant is supposed to do,” Armin speaks up after a pregnant pause.

“It would if they survived. Now, on your way!”

 

 

The entire trek to entrance of the forest was filled with Jean’s constant and perpetual whining and bitching. When we reached our goal, Mikasa delivered a swift to the back of the horse’s head and shut him up.

“Finally,” I sighed and ran right into the dark, dense wood. Inside there was a complete change of atmosphere. Outside, there was bright sun, playful wind, and you could hear bird Pokemon singing. However, in Ragako Forest the sunlight and wind was blocked by the tall and thick trees. The songs of the Pokemon was also blocked, and replaced by the eerie chips and whistles of bug Pokemon. I could hear the rest walk up beside, but ignored them and continued to soak up the new environment.

In the distance, you could see light twinkling, an assumed exit. Scattered around the middle were tall patches of grass and there was even a small stream of water running through the middle. After a second of searching, my eyes found an effective way of crossing the body of water in the shape of a fallen log.

I grabbed for the Pokeball attached to my trainer belt and tossed it into the air.

“Come on out, Rouge.” In a bright flash, the small reptile Pokemon appeared. The small Charmander shyly wrapped his thick tail around his torso and softly mewed at me. I bent down and picked up the timid Fire-type.

“I know we just met, but I think it’s about time we search for a new friend. What do you think, Rouge?” I asked in a small voice, hoping not to frighten the Pokemon. In the corner of my eye, I could see the other three bringing out their Pokemon and starting the search for their own second Pokemon. I brought my attention back to Rouge when he started to hum in consideration.

After a second of thinking, Rouge slowly nodded his head and wrapped his tail around my wrist. I made sure that the lit end didn’t come close to my skin and pulled the Charmander closer to me and started to make my way to the tall grass.

 

Rouge and I had to be searching for two hours judging by the way we were both breathing hard. We came across ten different species of Pokemon and either Rouge didn’t like the particular Pokemon or I didn’t. It was difficult finding the perfect Pokemon for us. I pulled a water bottle from my bag and took a long drink from the plastic. When I finished, I looked down at Rouge who was currently sitting in my lap.

“Hey, Rouge,” I waited until he turned his neck and looked at me, “Can you drink water.” I shook the bottle of water to emphasize my point. He scrutinized at the bottle for a moment before he took it from my hands and took the tiniest of sips. He gratefully handed it back to me and snuggled back into my chest. That answered one question.

 

 

I whipped around when I heard a happy chirp in the sound of “Char! Char!” I ran over to the source and found Rouge by a large truck with an impressive thick trunk. He seemed to chatting with another figure about the same size as him and also stood on two legs.

“You made a friend?” I spoke up and Rouge looked over to me with a happy smile and an energetic nod of his head. There was tinge in my stomach at the happiness that was evident on Rouge’s face. I didn’t want to admit that it was jealousy, but I wanted to be the one to make my partner happy, not some complete stranger. As I took a tentative step forward the creature that was once hidden in the shadows came out and glared at me with piercing red eyes.

It was a Riolu from the looks of it. A small bipedal creature whom had a body color of mostly blue with black legs and torso. The Pokemon also had a wide blue tail, a yellow collar, and black fur surrounding its eyes in the shape of a mask. The Pokemon took an aggressive stance towards me and bared its teeth. Rouge seemed as surprised as I was. I’ve been in the forest for a good majority of the day and I have yet to find a reaction such as this from the other Pokemon. I couldn’t help, but wonder what had happened to this Riolu in particular.

The Charmander tried to calm down his newfound friend, but none of his coos and chirps calmed down the agitated Fighting-type Pokemon. Rouge startled by the anger radiating from the Pokemon scampered back to me and hid behind my calf. This action startled the Riolu for only a split and turned its bared canine back to me.

I could see the fire burning in the Pokemon’s eyes and liked it. It reminded of the times my PE teacher would tell me the same thing. The fire in its eyes means it can be passionate for something, even if that passion right now was probably hating all humans in every form. However, if I caught that Riolu and trained it, I could direct that fire to something else, something greater.

“Since you Rouge has taken such a liking to you. I’m going to catch you!” The Riolu paused in its snarls and gave an expression of surprise before that shock morphed into a cocky smirk of challenge. It lifted a blue paw and gave the universal gesture for bring it on.

 

 

Rouge and the Riolu were across from each other, in the middle of them was a large expanse of moist soil with scattered patches of grass. Rouge was obviously nervous about the entire affair, but I could not pity the starter Pokemon then. We had to capture this rare Pokemon with passion in its eyes.

“Rouge, I know you are nervous right now, but I need you to trust me and trust your own ability. Okay?” The Charmander paused in his nervous fidgeting and looked back at me. My ocean green eyes met Rouge’s bright blue and I gave him a firm nod. Rouge eyes grew brighter also filling up a fiery passion although it was noticeably smaller than the opposing Riolu’s.

Rouge turned back to face the Fighting-type and gave it the gesture of ‘bring it on’. The small Pokemon smirked and changed its stance to a lower one with its legs spread shoulder width apart. After years of studying Pokemon moves and abilities, I knew what was coming next.

“Rouge, brace yourself!” I warned and in the blink of an eye, the Pokemon was racing toward Rouge at a frightening speed. Before I could even tell Rouge to dodge, he was already taking damage from the Riolu’s Quick Attack. The Riolu made a flawless follow through, jumping back to create enough space between Rouge and it. Those were some pretty impressive technics for a wild Pokemon.

Rouge shook off the attack and ran toward his opponent, claw raised above his head and waited for his command.

“Scratch! Go!” Rouge immediately raked his elongated claws across the Riolu’s chest. The Riolu jumped back from Rouge and covered its injured just with a pained expression evident. This made me pause for a moment. Scratch was a Normal-type move and should be not very effective on a Fighting-type like Riolu. Why did it look so wounded?

“Keep it up, Scratch one more time.” Rouge charged at the Riolu again, but the Riolu stood still and began to emit an eerie red glow. As Rouge’s made contact with the Riolu, Rouge’s attack bounced back and dealt damage to Rouge. Once again, a very advance technic for a Riolu. From what I have studied in school, most wild Riolu barely know how to use Counter so well.

“Rouge! Are you alright?!” The Charmander gave a stiff nod and stood back up, the fire at the end of his tail slightly flickering. I decided then that it would be ample time to wrap this up. I pulled a regular, empty Pokeball from my ball and clicked the middle button enlarging the item. I gripped the ball tightly in my hand and waited for the right moment.

“Scratch!” I commanded. The Fire-type immediately went to carry out the attack, racking his claws down the Riolu’s torso for the third time. Right as the Riolu, kneeled from all the damage that had accumulated, I threw the Pokeball at the wild Pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Eren gets a Riolu. Lucky him, huh? What will be the nickname? What will be the gender?!

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know. Next chapter I'll try to go all the way until almost to the first gym (I wonder who will be the gym leaders???? ^-^)


End file.
